Little Me
by XxXshirokuroXxX
Summary: Elsa is enraged at Lathindelle, for she had found out the truth about them. They were responsible for the death of her parents. She takes her army to fight them for revenge, but everything gets turned around on her.


Little Me, written by Kuro Chapter 1

"Soldiers of Arendelle, atten-tion!" Yelled Elsa, the commander. Anna stood at the front center of the flight, facing Elsa. "Sergeant Anna, be sure to keep these excuses for men on track." Elsa grinned. "Yes, mam." saluted Anna, standing with her feet at attention. Elsa stepped back onto a pedestal she created from ice, and yelled out into the crowd of soldiers, both human and snow-made.  
>"Today, Arendelle fights back! We must take up arms and show no mercy!" Commanded Elsa, the dangerous Queen of Arendelle.<br>"This will be the time that we finally succeed, and we will not be outdone!" Yelled Elsa. "Now, march on, and don't stop until you reach the wretched town of Lathindelle. Show no mercy to it's soldiers nor civilians, for anyone associated with that blasphemous region shall not deserve to take up space anymore." Commanded Elsa. "ONWARD! March!"

The soldiers of Arendelle marched bravely through the night, never stopping, for the punishment of the Queen would be too great to bear. Their legs grew tired and weak until at last they marched into the battlegrouds bordering Lathindelle. Carrying great ice weapons, they fired at the gates without hesitation.  
>"Fire!" Yelled Elsa. "No mercy!" Elsa smirked, freezing the soldiers that ran through the gates of Lathindelle one by one.<p>

Screams of terror and pain could be heard from inside the land. The Queen's guards never stood a chance against the Queen of Arendelle's over powered forces.  
>It wasn't yet morning when the sounds from the land died out. Elsa smiled, content with her work. She yelled loudly to her soldiers.<br>"Lathendelle stands no chance against us. Wait here, for I will battle the Queen of the castle myself."

Elsa arrogantly strode through the gates, making her way to the castle whick held the Queen and her servants. Afraid for their lives, the servants ran at the sight of her. Elsa stormed through the doors of the castle, making her way to the other Queen's quarters. There, in the room, sat a Queen dressed in satin orange and white lace. Her eyes were drawn towards the floor, tears barely visable from her face, when she spoke up. "I suppose you wan't me dead." Mumbled the Queen. Elsa smiled at the defeated Queen. Walking up to her, she formed an ice blade in her hand, holding it above her head.  
>Just as she was about to strike, a pair of hands covered her mouth and held her torso tightly. A bandage like fabric covered her eyes and bound her hands.<p>

"Let me go, you imbicles!" Yelled the enraged Elsa. Her captor did nothing to follow her commands. Suddenly, her vision went black.

"Heaaah!" yelled Anna, her sword clashing against a Lathindelleian soldier. The metal blade easily sliced through Anna's ice blade, leaving her defenseless. A horde of soldiers stormed through the gates, thier gazes intent on the killing of Arendelle's troops.

"Retreat!" yelled Anna desperatly. Elsa, where are you? Help us! A Lathindelleian's blade struck the fabric of Anna's battle suit, causing blood to rush out of her torso. "You damned Lathie!" Yelled Anna, more enraged than she had ever been. She took up what was left of her ice sword and pushed it through the soldier's body. The soldier fell over, dead at last, as thousands of other soldiers stormed towards them.

"Where did these people come from?" Anna asked herself. Most of Arendelle's army had already ran for the hills, leaving Anna with no chance of survival.

Elsa woke up in a musty cell, tied to the wall by chains, facing a certain orange dressed Queen. "So you're awake," spoke the Queen of Lathindelle. "I was starting to wonder if you'd died."  
>"Hah," responded Elsa. "You could'nt kill me if you wanted to. I have powers and you don't! Plus you have no army, and my army is breaking your land down as we speak!"<br>Responded Elsa, oblivious to the terror upon her people herself. The orange Queen laughed.  
>"You are the the one who lost, Elsa." <p>


End file.
